


临冬城的来信

by kouichigirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouichigirl/pseuds/kouichigirl
Summary: 詹德利·拜拉席恩很难适应风息堡领主的新角色。他写信，向临冬城寻求帮助。临冬城的女人们回信了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letters from Winterfell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772939) by [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2). 

**_①在君临之战结束的第四个星期，渡鸦将一封风暴地的来信送往了临冬城。_**

\------------

亲爱的珊莎夫人：

希望临冬城的诸位生活蒸蒸日上，期盼你们都能重新适应战后的生活。

我来信，是为恳请您伸出援手。风暴之王这一新角色，我已经历了诸多挣扎。坦率地说：我不知道我在做什么。我获得了许多帮助，当我忘记风暴地某些府邸称谓时，许多人会提醒我府阁的名号，或者告诉我用哪个叉子吃哪个正餐。但我庶竭驽钝，难以万全。我开始认为，接受这一爵位在很多方面都是一个错误。

您是我现在唯一能联系到的人，您一直善待我，可能会为我解疑答惑。(我也可以问问艾莉亚，但自从君临分别，我就没有她的音讯，也没见过她。你收到她的来信了吗?你知道她可能在哪里吗?不过，在用任何问题来麻烦您以前，如果您能送来一只渡鸦，让我知道您是否愿意受到叨扰，那就太好了。

你真诚的，

詹德利

ps:在我茫然无措的一切事务里，身作领主必须掌握的是读和写。戴佛斯爵士、波德和我花了半天时间才写完这封短信。我在练习，并得到帮助(主要来自波德；他在这方面很在行)，但现在进展缓慢。

** _②临冬城致风息堡，君临之战后的第六周。_ **

\------------

亲爱的拜拉席恩大人,

很高兴收到你的来信。

我永远不会忘记你在临冬城战役中为北境和我的家族所做的一切。如果没有你和你制造的龙晶兵器，我毫不怀疑，现在我们所有人都正在夜王的军队里服役。我，以及整个北方，都对你们感激不尽。如果有什么我能做的，以帮助你适应风暴地之主的新身份，请不要犹豫地相问。首先，在这封信里，我附了一张我修女多年前为我做的旧图表，上面指示了餐桌上的叉子该放在哪里。我希望你会发现它和我小时候一样有用。

你真诚的，

珊莎

ps:自从君临之战之后，我就再没见过艾莉亚，也没听过她的消息。一切都结束了，瑟曦·兰尼斯特死了，艾莉亚告诉我们，她需要去旅行一段时间。我们都很想念她，希望她能回家。我们所能做的就是相信无论她在哪里，她都是安全的。

** _③羊皮纸，来自詹德利·拜拉席恩公爵与波德瑞克·佩恩的第三堂写作课。_ **

\-----------

A a a a a a a

B b b b b b b

C c c c c c c

D d d d d d d

Aa a a a a（艾）

R r r r r r r（艾）

Y y y y y（莉）

A a a a a（亚）

The big dog（大狗）

The small girl（小女孩）

The lorrge（划掉） large hamer（划掉）

The large hammer（大铁锤）

Baratheon （拜拉席恩）

** _④风息堡致给临冬城，君临之战后的第七周。_ **

\------------

亲爱的珊莎夫人，

感谢您的慷慨相助，也感谢您寄来的叉形图。它已经派上了两次用场，尽管我永远会为此疑惑：为什么晚餐需要不止一把叉子。不管怎样，您的修女老师一定聪慧之人。

我想您或许知道为什么会需要这么多叉子？如果是，那就是我的下一个问题。事实上，我有很多有关用餐的困惑。您是否有一份清单，列着晚餐时的禁止事项，这样你就不会在访客面前陷入尴尬？如果是这样，请把它寄给我，这将对我大有裨益。

例如：昨晚我喝完第二杯酒后，不暇思索地打了个嗝。这把我周围的人都吓坏了。我觉得自己一直在做一些不该做的事情，我需要戴佛斯爵士和波德斯爵士的更多帮助。他们尽了最大努力，但毕竟他们只是男士。

我还有很多关于礼仪的问题，比如在与其他家族的淑女交谈时。但我们可以稍后再谈那些。我预计近期内不会再有晚宴了。看看昨晚我收到的那些表情吧。

再次致谢，非常感谢。

詹德利

ps:自从君临战役以来，我没见过艾莉亚，也没听过她的消息。当然，我并不指望她会给我写信。我有什么资格？我不是她的亲人。如果你想知道她在哪里，很抱歉，我也一无所知。但像您一样，我希望她平安无恙。

** _⑤埃索斯致临冬城，君临之战后的第四个月。_ **

\------------

亲爱的珊莎,

我厌倦了旅行，我想临冬城了，还想你，不想多说什么了。我该回家了。这次我要呆在家里。我已经订了两周后离开埃索斯回维斯特洛的船票。我迫不及待地想再见到你，终于要回家了。

你老妹,

艾莉亚

** _⑥临冬城致埃索斯，君临之战后的四个半月。_ **

\------------

亲爱的艾莉亚，

当这封信穿过狭海的时候，你可能已经在归途中了。然而，万一你还没有离开，我想告诉你，我是多么地想念你，想到你要回家了，我是多么地高兴。你的房间和你离开时一模一样，在你回来之前会为你清扫准备。

给你我所有的爱,

珊莎

ps:我想我们需要谈一谈风暴地的新主人。我想你知道这是怎么回事，但你可以等到回家再说吧。我有很多问题。

** _⑦羊皮纸，来自詹德里·拜拉席恩勋爵与波德里克·佩恩的第七堂写作课_ **

\------------

Wwwwww

Xxxxxxxx

Yyyyyyy

zzzzzzz

Siegge（划掉）

围困封锁包围

史塔克家族

小姐

请来吃饭

请

求求你，求求你，求求你

拜拉

风暴地

真

真诚

匕首

爱

** _⑧临冬城致风息堡，君临之战后的第五个月。_ **

\------------

亲爱的詹德利，

我是在临冬城写这封信的，我刚结束了留在埃索斯近四个月，回到了临冬城。我老姐珊莎说，你现在是风暴地的领主，日子过得还不赖。她说你一直在写信问候我。这就是我现在写信的原因——让你知道我又回到了临冬城，我打算一直留在这里。本来在经历了那一切以后，我只想远远离开。然而，现在我该回到维斯特洛了。

艾莉亚

ps:你把所有的叉子都弄清了吗?珊莎提到几周前你遇到了一些麻烦，我还记得夜王之战后你跟我说过你害怕那些叉子。

** _⑨风暴地致临冬城，君临之战后的五个半月。_ **

\-----------

亲爱的艾莉亚,

你回来了。很高兴收到你的来信。谢谢你的信。

我一直在想你最近怎么样。你在君临之战中表现得棒极了，正如你在临冬城之战中一样。战争结束后，我到处找你，所以我可以……谢谢你！但当我找到你姐姐的时候，你已经走了。

我正在适应风暴地的生活，虽然这一切都很奇怪，说实话，我确定自己更喜欢现在的生活。我想念用双手干活的日子。虽然，能有个名字还算好事。

至于叉子，我做得很好，虽然花了一点时间。我从来没说过我害怕叉子！从来没有，我只是被它们搞糊涂了，它们到底有多少把？不管怎样，我想我现在已经把它们都背下来了。

我希望你和家人在一起很开心。我知道珊莎一定很高兴你又回来了。

你的，

詹德利

** _⑩风暴地致河间地，君临之战后的五个半月。_ **

\-----------

亲爱的桑铎·克里冈：

但愿你近来过得不错。

开门见山地说：我需要建议。很遗憾，这中间没有什么是可以通过信件来询问的。这是一个…可以这样说，这是一个敏感话题。

我讨厌向你寻求任何帮助，但我认为没有其他人能帮助我。我觉得你的建议会有用。你近期内会在风暴地吗？如果会，请让我知道。暴风地随时欢迎你。

你真诚的,

詹德利·拜拉席恩

** _⑪河间地致风暴地，君临之战后的第六个月。_ **

\------------

嗨，蠢货。

听说艾莉亚·史塔克又回维斯特洛了。这就是你的问题吗?

如果是这样，我有两个字要对你说:

滚开。

和四个字：

别写信了。

你毫不真诚的,

克里冈


	2. Chapter 2

**_①临冬城致风息堡，君临之战结束后的第六个月。_**

\--------

亲爱的詹德利，

（或者我现在应该叫你“我的大人”吗？）

我很高兴你正在适应你的新生活。做领主是一桩难事。或者说，做一个好领主是一桩难事。这是我从父亲那里学来的。这不仅仅是记住用哪个叉子和什么时候用。我相信你已经懂得了。

对我来说，回临冬城也比我想象的要困难。有时候我会怀疑，我是否还能做回从前的自己。我意识到我再也不会是那个女孩了。一个月前我回了家，我决定接受这个事实，并尽我所能，努力生活。

我随信附寄了一些东西给你。我漫游埃索斯的时候，一个陌生的女人赠予我的。这是我从未见过的金属。我用不着它。既然你想念用手干活，我猜你会喜欢的。天晓得这堆金属能不能变成什么有用的玩意儿，如果谁能找出答案，那一定是你。它有点重，但愿不会拖慢渡鸦的速度。

艾莉亚

ps：我希望这份礼物能让您满意，我的大人。

** _②波德瑞克·佩恩致詹德利·拜拉席恩公爵，亲手送到风暴地的铁匠铺。_ **

\--------

我的大人，

戴佛斯爵士和我讨论了你的提议。我们决定给你做一次考试，以便弄清我们能否同意你的要求。

测试方法如下：

如果你能独自阅读这卷手信，然后组织语言，以书面的形式告诉我和戴佛斯爵士它的内容。如果您能完成这项测试，我们将判定，你可以独立起草给艾莉亚小姐的书信，而不需要我们的协助。如果不能，我们认为：你需要继续与我们合作一段时间。

看，我的大人。我们并不冷漠。你在功课上确实取得了很大的进步，我们都知道你想写信，而不想受我们监督。但是请相信我：你最不愿意做看见的就是把这件事搞砸。言辞是狡猾的，大人。尤其是对女性而言。相信我；我知道自己在说什么。

今天下午我在大厅等你的回执。

你真诚的，

波德(随时把你的最大利益放在心上)

** _③詹德利·拜拉席恩公爵致波德里克·佩恩的一卷手信，亲手送到风息堡的大厅里。_ **

\-------

亲爱的波德瑞克，

我能度，但我不能些。

去你的。

Sinceerly

詹德利·拜拉席恩

** _④风息堡致临冬城，在君临之战结束后的六个半月。_ **

\--------

亲爱的艾莉亚，

哦，七神在上。好吧，我总算明白为什么你讨厌别人叫你“我的小姐”了。我很抱歉这么称呼过你。我想我永远也不会习惯人们叫我詹德利公爵，或者“我的大人”。即使再活一百年也不会。

你有什么帮助适应的建议吗？在你回临冬城前，我向你姐姐咨询过了许多事情，但我没问过她这个。因为不知怎的，我觉得珊莎不会遇到淑女身份带来的麻烦。

究竟什么时候才能习惯呢？

还有，谢谢你的金属！我从未在这片大陆上见过。这些天我在风息堡的铁匠铺里呆了一段时间，再不用手干活我就快疯了。下次我再去的时候，我会试试能对它做些什么。我期待着找到答案。

你的，

詹德利

ps：很高兴你回来了。你不在的时候我一直在担心你。既然你已经回家了，你就有足够的时间来弄清楚自己是谁，就像你在上一封信中说的那样。

** _⑤临冬城致风息堡，在君临之战后的第七个月。_ **

\--------

你好，我的大人。

你用埃索斯金属做的匕首今天下午到了临冬城。我不知道你怎么这么快，但它们太漂亮了。

你真是不可思议，我的大人。匕柄上的细节太复杂了，真的，难以置信你做得这么快！还有，我打开封条，匕首掉了出来，你真该看看珊莎的脸。她弹开了有大约一英里，大喊大叫，然后才意识到是你送的。这桩插曲让整个事情精彩了十倍。我实在忍不住哈哈大笑。

至于习惯别人叫你“詹德利大人”和“我的大人”，我的大人，你可以跟我有样学样，拒绝应声，或告诉他们停止。如果他们坚持叫你“詹德利大人”，除了人身威胁，我真没有什么别的建议。但不知何故，我不觉得你真想让他们停止。

(幸运的是，除了你，再也没有人叫我“我的小姐”了。你现在离我太远了，我不能捅你，太不幸了。)

艾莉亚

ps：你不应该用那些金属给我做礼物，那是我送给你的。不过我很喜欢这把匕首。我不在的时候你不用担心我。我能照顾好自己。

** _⑥草稿，詹德利·拜拉席恩致史塔克小姐，未寄出。_ **

_ <s>（通通划掉）</s> _

<s>亲爱的艾莉亚：</s>

<s>我不芥意你叫我“我的大人”。你想叫沃什么就叫沃什么。</s>

<s>我仍然艾你，我希望你在这则里。</s>

<s>你的，</s>

<s>詹德利</s>

** _⑦风息堡致临冬城，君临之战后第七个半月。_ **

\--------

你好，我的小姐。

我的小姐，我希望你一切都好。临冬城的天气怎么样，我的小姐？

(你故意叫我“我的大人”，明知道我不喜欢！那么，你也会得到这样的称呼。我们较量一下。）

说真的，你能喜欢这把匕首真是太好了。这种金属很有趣，我希望有一天能得到更多，看看还能做出些什么。如果我有那么多，我保证会把成品留给自己。我只是从来没有机会好好感谢你，感谢你在临冬城战役中为拯救我们所做的一切，我觉得为你做点什么是最好的方式。再说，既然我是风暴之王，我也不缺什么新东西了，也没地方再放一套新匕首了。

说到我离你太远，你捅不了我，那倒是真的。真让人遗憾。当然，我不是想让你捅伤我。但....

好吧。我在写这些信的时候得到了很多帮助(我开始阅读了；但有些慢)。所以，我只能相信你知道我说“遗憾”是指什么。希望你能懂。

你的，

詹德利

** _⑧临冬城致风息堡，君临之战后的第八个月间_ ** 。

\--------

亲爱的詹德利，

是的。我同意。你绝对、绝对离我太远了，我捅不了你。

行，很好。如果你不再叫我小姐，我就不再叫你大人了。成交吗？不过我得承认，逗弄你，让你生气，这是件很有趣的事。一直都是。

除了风暴地没地方放匕首，以及一个很难适应的新头衔之外，总的来说，你的新生活怎么样？你有很多客人和晚宴请帖吗？我想一个未婚的、 <s>英俊</s> 的风暴地的新领主会是很多人宴上常客。

你的，

艾莉亚

** _⑨风息堡致临冬城，君临之战后的八个半月。_ **

\--------

亲爱的艾莉亚，

不幸的是，你上一封信的一部分墨水弄脏了。至少，我和波德弄不清你最后说我是风暴地的什么新领主。它看起来像…“没结婚，马芹菜的风暴地新领主。”我们搞不清这是什么意思。

你想写什么字？我正在努力提高我的阅读水平。

不管怎样，要回答你上一封信的问题，是的，我要参加很多晚宴。戴佛斯爵士让我几乎每周主持一次。更不用说我收到的其他贵族的邀请了，他们的家族、亲信和女儿，我本该了解，但我一无所知。

波德和戴佛斯爵士尽他们所能帮助我。但我还是左右为难，怀疑自己出了洋相。而且，我认为这些年轻的女士们在背后偷偷地议论我。他们用一些…总之，吃饭时他们脸上的表情很古怪。这令人不安的。我敢肯定他们在嘲笑我有多笨拙。

尽管感激丹妮莉丝给我的礼物，但这种生活还有很多我不理解的地方。比我想象中的更加复杂。

你的，

詹德利

** _⑩山姆威尔·塔利的手信，亲手送到临冬城艾莉亚·史塔克夫人的房间_ **

\--------

亲爱的艾莉亚，

这是你要的国王大道的详细地图。你可以看到，从这里到风暴地的西北边缘大约有1500英里。很明显，这条路很远，但来自国王大道的消息表明，这条路现在并不像战争时期那么危险。你没有问我这个问题，但是吉莉说我应该告诉你，尽管我不清楚缘由。

无论如何，如果你对这张地图有任何疑问，或者你需要更多的地图，请告诉我。临冬城的图书馆在与夜王的战争中丢失了许多地图，我很开心能将它们重现。

你真诚的，

山姆


	3. Chapter 3

** _①临冬城致风息堡，君临之战后的第八个半月。未送出。_ **

\--------

<s>亲爱的詹德利，</s>

<s>我很抱歉。为我所做的一切。在过去的几个月里，我有足够的时间思考。我思考我做过什么，我曾经是谁，我现在是谁，什么是我想要的未来。</s>

<s>我爱你。爱你。爱你。</s>

<s>我永远不会成为你的淑女小姐。但如果你仍需要我，我愿意做你的家人。</s>

<s>艾莉亚</s>

<s>（通通划掉）</s>

** _②临冬城致河间地，君临之战后的第八个半月。_ **

\--------

亲爱的桑铎，

我不知道你是否还在河间地活得好好的。珊莎似乎认为你活着，只有你自己清楚你在哪里。

珊莎和其他人都有可能是对的，我只想再次感谢你，感谢你那天在君临给我的建议。我没有忘记。我永远不会忘记。

我又要开始旅行了。如果你回复这封信，我大概收不到。

你的,

艾莉亚

** _③河间地致临冬城，君临之战后的第九个月。_ **

\--------

艾莉亚，

告诉珊莎这不关她的事，也不关别人的事。不管我是否还活着，是在河间地还是别的地方。

至于你，你为什么觉得我在乎你又去旅行了?我没兴趣。我尤其不关心你是否正沿着通往风暴地的国王大道向南走，去找某个愚蠢的私生子，他显然认为月亮和星星都是你装点在天空上的。自从你拒绝了那个杂种，他可能一秒也没有停止哭鼻子。我有更好的事情来打发我的时间，而不是关心他，或者关心你，以及关心他和你那档子事。

不是你的,

桑铎

ps:无论你要去哪里，在到达目的地后马上写信(我不在乎你要去哪里)，这样我就知道你在那里(我不在乎)。

** _④风暴地致临冬城，君临之战后的第十个月。_ **

\--------

亲爱的艾莉亚,

这是我第一次在没有波德或戴佛斯帮助写信。他们不知道我在写，如果他们知道我用的词，很可能会不喜欢。但是我正在变得更擅长写作，自从我收到你的来信已经有很长时间了。我想用我自己的话，就这一次。

艾莉亚，我好想你。我想念你的信。（此段划掉） <s>羊皮纸总是有一点像你的味道，我所能做的就是每次都吸气。我时时刻刻都在想你。每当我想睡觉的时候，我就会想起我们在邻冬城的重逢。你是如此美丽，你的胸部你的头发你的脸你的微笑。你的一切。你在我怀里，那感觉很好。我又硬了。我想再感受一次你。在我的臂弯在我的床在任何地方任何地方任何…</s>

（此段划掉） <s>我开始担心我永远无法把你从我的脑海中抹去。我开始担心我永远都不想忘记你。</s>

我不知道我做了什么你不再给我写信了。如果有什么事我能改，请告诉我，我会做的。你不想做我的夫人，我已经知道了，但我希望我们还是朋友。

哦，不。波德在房间的另一头盯着我看。我想他知道我在做什么。他要抓狂了。我现在最好停下来。

你的，永远是你的，

詹德利

** _⑤临冬城致风暴地，君临之战结束后的第十五个月_ ** 。

\-------

亲爱的詹德利大人，

恕我冒昧，在临冬城收到你写给艾莉亚的信后，我请学士拿给我过目。(不知道怎么回事，中间有一大部分被划掉了，弄得很脏，导致我无法阅读。我保证。)

我不愿告诉你，但艾莉亚两个月前就离开临冬城了。她留下一张便条说她要离开，但没有告诉任何人她要去哪里。我们一直非常担心。我不知道有没有人知道她去了哪儿。我希望她不会再去埃索斯了，但这是艾莉亚，一切都很难说。

我承认，我曾希望你收到了她的来信，我以为能够弄清她的下落。很抱歉，我错了，原因有很多。

我希望你已经适应了风暴之王的新角色，从各方面来考量，这封信都写得很好。

你真诚的，

珊莎夫人

** _⑥风暴地致高庭，君临之战后的第十五个月。_ **

\--------

亲爱的波隆公爵，

再次感谢您盛情邀请我参加下个月在高庭的晚宴。尽管我相信你，高庭的女士们会比维斯特洛其他地方的女士们更漂亮，更渴望结婚，但恐怕我必须拒绝。正如我们之前讨论过的，作为风暴之王，我仍然在这里寻找自己的方向，短期内不会踏上如此漫长的旅程。不会为了见女士(漂亮与否)或其他原因离开。

随时欢迎您光临暴风城。

你真诚的，

詹德利·拜拉席恩公爵

** _⑦波德瑞克·佩恩致詹德利·拜拉席恩勋爵的一卷手信，在君临之战后的的11个月，亲自送往风暴地的铁匠铺。_ **

\--------

我的大人，

请原谅我的打扰。我知道你在铁匠铺时不喜欢被打扰。但艾莉亚·史塔克突然骑着白马出现在风暴地。她自称是你的未婚妻，在我们任何人采取措施前，她就踏入了大厅，现在正坐在专门为风暴地领主打造的椅子上，聆听请愿者的话。

委婉地说，这是最出乎意料的。戴佛斯爵士和我请你立刻提出应对方案。

你真诚的，

波德(谁都没料到会发生这种事)

** _⑧詹德利·拜拉席恩公爵致波德里克·佩恩的一卷书信，送往风息堡大厅。_ **

\--------

波德，

看。我相当容易打发。你现在都耍这种把戏了。这样的嘲笑，令我非常生气。艾莉亚·史塔克在我求婚时拒绝了我，而且从未改变过主意。

送完这张纸条后，我要亲自到大礼堂去看看恶作剧的协作者是谁。然后我会把他们赶出我的地盘，再回铁匠铺，做完手头的事。

别再这样了，波德。

詹德利

** _⑨另一封詹德里·拜拉席恩公爵致波德里克·佩恩的一信，送往风息堡大厅。_ **

\--------

亲爱的波德，

好吧。

我…判断失误。艾莉亚正坐在我的椅子上，听请愿者说话。

艾莉亚想谈谈。我想我们也需要谈谈。如果你要找我，请来我的房间。

其实……不。我不在乎你是否要找我。最好别为任何理由打断我们。如果你打断我们，我会谋杀你。或者艾莉亚会谋杀你。

现在再见。

你真诚的，

詹德利·拜拉席恩公爵

** _⑩艾莉亚·史塔克夫人的手信，上有匕首，插在风息堡大厅的门上。_ **

\--------

致 风 暴 地 的 每 一 个 人:

你的领主将……将在接下来的24小时里被人征用。他将呆在自己的房间里，不被任何理由打扰，除非异鬼复活，不然别敲门。务必考虑自己的安危，敲门前三思。

你可能会听到奇怪的撞击声或别的声音从房间里传出来。别在意。也就是说，记得在用餐时间把食物放在他紧锁的大门外。

詹德利公爵明天这个时候会像往常一样回来工作。

感谢各位！

艾莉亚·史塔克


	4. Chapter 4

** _①詹德利·拜拉席恩公爵的一封书信，君临之战13个月后。风息堡，他卧室的床头柜上。_ **

\-------

亲爱的艾莉亚，

如果你在我回来前醒了，别担心——我不会离开风息堡，除非和你一起。

我正在为离开做准备。太阳一出来，我就兴奋得睡不着了。但我不想吵醒你，因为你看起来很平静，睡在我们的床上，头发摊在枕头上。

(还有，你可能需要休息，在我们熬夜做过的事情以后。七神，我爱你。和你的小山雀。和你完美的小嘴。我爱你的一切。难以置信你同意了和我一起。我是世界上最幸运的男人。

我还是不太擅长写作，如果你能代笔我们早先商量的信就最好了。当然不包括给戴佛斯的，我必须自己写给他。你写完了后，我们可以把它寄给国王、珊莎和其他所有的人。

等我走之前把该做的事都做完了，就来找你。

我太爱你了，艾莉亚。我已经说过好多次了但我不在乎。我得把失去的时间补回来。就像我告诉过你的，我不在乎你是我的小姐还是我的妻子。只要是你。我迫不及待想开始新的生活，远离所有这些古板的规矩(和叉子)。

永远属于你

詹德利

** _②风暴地致布兰登·史塔克国王，君临之战后的第13个月后。_ **

\-------

亲爱的布兰，

我希望君临一切平安。

我写信是想让你知道，詹德利和我很快就要离开风息堡了。他从来没有穿过狭海，我在旅行中看到了一些美丽的地方，我想带他看看。更重要的是，尽管詹德利一直非常感激丹妮莉丝·坦格利安的恩典，但做风暴地的领主并不适合他，就像做史塔克夫人也不适合我。

我想这可能是我这样爱他的部分原因。

詹德利想让你在我们离开前，把戴佛斯爵士暂时任命为风息堡领主。他会亲自写信给你，但他今天上午很忙，在为我们的航行做最后的准备。

我不知道我们要离开多久。如果五年后我们还没有回来，请让戴佛斯爵士永远继承爵位。这正是詹德利想要的。我们也相信，这是他叔叔史坦尼斯想要的，把一切留给他吧。

我不知道六国之王需要做些什么才能让一切正式化，但我相信你和提利昂·兰尼斯特之间会有办法的。或者你可以睁开第三只眼，看看这些事情在过去是怎么做的。(你的第三只眼是这样用的吗?我从来弄不明白)。

给你我所有的爱,

你的姐姐

艾莉亚

ps:我知道我现在应该叫你“陛下”，但我不能让自己这么做。我可能永远也不会。我肯定永远不会叫你"破碎者布兰"。七层地狱，多么可怕的名字！虽然我同意议会让你当上国王的决定，但这一切还是有点太奇怪了。我是说，看在旧神的份上，我以前经常给你换尿布。对不起。

p.ps：而且，我们可能不会再回来了，你或许已经知道了，因为你的能力。但请不要告诉珊莎。至少现在还不要。她会担心个不停。

** _③风暴地致埃索斯，君临之战后的第四年。_ **

\-------

亲爱的詹德利大人，

我知道，你不在的时候，我就是风暴地的领主。但我不同意这个决定(你很清楚)，也不同意你离开维斯特洛。所以，我将继续在交流时使这个称呼，直到我收到你的回信。

现在，我写这封信的原因。我要衷心祝贺你们儿子的诞生。你送来的那幅画像很漂亮。他长得像你，大人，虽然他有艾莉亚的眼睛。我相信有其他人已经给你说过了。

关于这一点，请记住，如果你不趁我还活着的时候把小奈德·拜拉席恩带回维斯特洛，我永远也不会原谅你。此外还有一个住在河间地的恶毒老家伙，据说他和我有同样的念头——不过，如果他知道我告诉了你，他真的来会谋杀我。所以请：让我们三个人保守这个小秘密，好吗?

请代我向艾莉亚问好。这个问好是指，记得有朝一日带我的 <s>孙子（划掉）</s> 带你们的孩子回家见老戴佛斯。最后回答你的问题：大约他两岁的时候，你们的夜间睡眠就会有显著的改善。根据我的计算，日子已经差不多了。

你真诚的，

老戴佛斯

** _④风息堡致临冬城，君临之战的十年后。_ **

\------

亲爱的珊莎,

再过两个月，你和你的家人就会来拜访风息堡了。艾莉亚和我都非常期待。一切都为你们的造访做足了准备。或者说，艾莉亚和我竭已经竭为而之了。

不管再怎么未雨绸缪，艾莉亚和我都不会成为我们造访临冬城时、像你那样完美无缺的东道主。 我知道艾莉亚已经写了详尽的风暴地须知指南。但是我想亲自写信给你，再次感谢你在战后给予的一切帮助。在很多时候，我仍然很像多年前的那个我，担心说错话、做错事，怀疑自己不适合领主之位。

事实上，我仍在反思，当我们在狭海对岸时，艾莉亚和我的想法是否正确。我们在那里无忧，自由。但乡愁战胜了我们，带我们回到了落叶归根的地方。

我走题了。我写这封信是因为我想表达感激，珊莎。你是我被赋予姓氏以后，来自大家族里的第一份善意。你给了我一张叉形图，上面事事详尽，而我曾经认为用错叉子就意味着世界末日。再过多少年我都不会忘记这份善良和耐心。

啊，艾莉亚要来了，我最好把这封信写完。我们期待着很快见到你。最重要的是我们的孩子。他们迫不及待地想见他们的小表妹。我已经警告过他们不许和她玩任何打斗游戏，因为她还只是个婴儿。我很确定他们听进去了。不管怎样，你们到了之后，我会加倍管教的。(当然，在其他方面，他们是你妹妹的孩子。我不能更爱他们了。

你真诚的，

妹夫，

詹德利


End file.
